


It's You

by bizzleydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzleydreaming/pseuds/bizzleydreaming
Summary: Instead of blatantly spitting out "Hermione, you're a girl," Ron uses a bit more tact.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	It's You

Ron had just told Harry about his disastrous attempt to ask Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball, and now they were laughing together about Neville's rejection by Hermione, who had claimed to already have a partner. Ron didn't think this possibility was really that incredulous - Hermione honestly wasn't  that  bad looking, and her wit really had its charms sometimes - but still, Ron was sure that no one had  actually  asked her.

Just as his and Harry's laughs subsided, Hermione climbed in through the portrait and headed towards the corner where they, along with Ginny, were. "Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. Ron caught Harry's eye, and, suddenly remembering Hermione turning down Neville, burst into laughter; Harry must've been thinking the same, as he was laughing along.

Ginny shot them both a harsh look, which had practically no effect. "Oh, shut up, you two - because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" she told Hermione. 

Ron and Harry silenced.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron said sourly. Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised, grinning. "All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" she said loftily. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone pretty _somewhere_ who'll have you." 

But Ron noticed that there was something different about the smug look Hermione was giving him. What exactly was different, though, he could not say. But it was  something . Perhaps it was the manic glint in Hermione's hazel eyes. Or maybe her grin - something was different about it particularly.

"Actually, there's still this _one_ pretty girl," the words slipped out before he could think much about them - how  could  he? His mind was currently fogged with Hermione; Hermione's dazzling brown eyes, bringing out the other aspects of her face, but overshadowing them at the same time - Ron couldn't look away from her eyes. He noticed Hermione's smirk fade from her face.

She looked at him solemnly. "Who?" she asked with an air of nonchalance, though Ron thought he saw a flash of ... _anger?_ in her eyes, betraying her hard expression for a moment. As he stood up, Ron was vaguely aware of Harry and Ginny walking away, leaving him and Hermione quite alone in the corner. Gulping nervously, he took a careful step forwards and took Hermione's hand in his. They were very soft, he noted. 

Looking into her eyes, he started to speak. "She has brilliant eyes, it's this dazzling shade of hazel-" her eyes glimmered. "- she has really messy, bushy hair. I quite like it," he took a loose, curly strand of Hermione's hair and tucked it behind her ear, before taking her hand again and continuing. "She has quite a nice smile too. It's brilliant." he dropped his gaze down to Hermione's lips, which had formed a shy smile. "But of course she has a great personality too," he continued, feeling the need to ensure that character definitely mattered too. "She's very bright, she's kind, and although I sometimes don't agree with some of her views-" he thought of S.P.E.W. "I admire her passion.

"Can you guess who?"

Hermione turned a brilliant red, lips parting as if to talk, but before she could actually answer, Ron lifts a hand to gently cup her cheek. He made sure to speak tenderly with his eyes before opening his mouth.

"It's you."

He saw Hermione's expression softening from mild trepidation to pink-tinted elation. "Oh, Ron," she breathed, and Ron decided to take a chance - he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He leaned in, slowly, gently, so that Hermione could back away if she changed her mind, though he desperately hoped she wouldn't. 

But then, he could feel a soft pressure meeting his lips and his doubts faded away into the air as he slowly melted into the kiss. Hermione tasted sweet, and Ron briefly wondered what she'd had for dessert earlier at dinner. He stroked Hermione's cheek with his thumb before tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He felt his hand being let go and then fingers running through his hair, and Hermione's other arm around his neck.

Soon - too soon, in Ron's opinion - they broke away. Not acknowledging the whoops and wolf-whistles from around the now fully occupied room, Ron smiled and asked, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed breathily. "I actually _was_ going to go with someone already, but I'm sure Viktor can find another date. Yes, Ron, I'll go to the Yule Ball with you!" she said, smiling brightly, and Ron only had enough time to break a grin of his own before Hermione put both her arms around Ron's neck and started kissing him again.

Wait, Viktor? _Viktor Krum?_


End file.
